The Big Four
by sasserifics
Summary: Just a drabble about the crossover fandom, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons (Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled & How To Train Your Dragon)


**(A/N: This is my first drabble so bare with me. Also, I'm not really good with writing action, but I am going to practice more. Any criticism is always welcome! P.S: This was taken from my Tumblr account (where I originally posted it).)**

"Let her go."

There was a sudden chill in the dark room, one that intensified as the three words left the white-haired male's lips. With his trusty staff clutched in his hand, Jack Frost's eyes scanned the room, his eyes lacking in their usual shine. His lips tightened as he heard the laugh he knew all too well - Pitch Black's voice echoed through the shadows; the darkness enveloping everything else around him, only leaving him a faceless sound.

"I will when you tell that redheaded spitfire and that dragon boy to lower their weapons."

Jack's teeth dug into his lower lip; of course, he was silly to think Pitch wouldn't know that Merida and Hiccup were up high up in the building, waiting to attack the Boogeyman. But hey, it was worth a shot, wasn't it?

"Tell them to lower their weapons or she dies." As Pitch emerged from the shadows, Jack saw a glimmer of gold behind, and it had vanished as soon as it came. Immediately, the Guardian's grip on his staff tightened - so much so that there were veins starting to appear. Through gritted teeth, Jack inched forward, and had opened his mouth to demand Pitch let her go when he was interrupted by a loud yell from behind

"Hiccup!"

Merida's thick accent rang echoes in the room, making Jack swiftly turn around. He saw the silhouette of Hiccup falling from where he had been moments ago. Immediately, Jack rushed towards the falling body, flying upwards to grab hold of Hiccup, before he could plummet to the rocky ground below. Both boys landed safely on the ground just as Merida rushed over, her vivid red hair acting like a beacon of light in the darkness of Pitch's lair. Jack placed Hiccup against the wall, making sure his friend was alright - nothing seemed broken, or out of place, something he took as a good sign. "What happened?!" Merida's voice rang with urgency and worry, mixed in with a sigh of relief as Hiccup's chest rose and fell with every breath he took.

"Nightmares… They just appeared… Caught me off guard and I slipped… Shouldn't have left Toothless stand guard outside." The tiniest chuckle left Hiccup's lips, and in return, the smallest hint of a smile twitched on Merida's face. It had been her idea to leave Toothless outside; she knew that if they brought a dragon in, it would alert Pitch even quicker. Then again, she should've figured that Pitch Black was one smart man, and it wouldn't be easy to sneak past him. However, instead of beating herself over the fact that Hiccup had almost just fell to his death, she focused on what they had come here to do in the first place. Standing up, she gave one small smile towards Hiccup before turning to face the emptiness in front of her, standing next to Jack - her back straightened.

"Toothless, ye can come in now." Her voice rang loud and clear, and the sounds of thundering footsteps could be heard from outside - and soon, the large dragon that was Hiccup's best friend and occasionally their ride, burst through the door. Toothless saw Merida, Jack and Hiccup, and realization dawned on him. "I want ye to keep Hiccup safe, and make sure no Nightmares come hurt him. I'm pretty sure he's not hurt…" Toothless nodded at Merida's instructions, and walked over to Hiccup, sitting next to him. Merida nodded and turned to Jack, her face unreadable.

"Let's save Rapunzel and get outta here." Stringing her bow, Merida turned back to Hiccup, her face softening at the sight of him; he would've been extremely hurt if it wasn't for Jack, and though the princess never really saw eye-to-eye with him, she was glad he was there to safe Hiccup.

The two of them raced deeper into the lair, Jack's white and Merida's red hair standing out. Arriving in a large empty room, they approached lone door. There were muffled sounds from the other end, and Jack immediately ran to the door, pounding it with his fists - while Merida edged around the room, looking for any possible key or hidden passageway.

"You won't find the key here." Pitch's deep voice caused both Jack and Merida to turn, weapons ready in hand. Just as Jack sent a string of frost in his direction, at the same time Merida shot her arrow, Pitch disappeared, only to reappear behind them. "Silly, silly. Who says Rapunzel is even on the other side of the door?" Merida swiftly shot another bow behind her, just as Jack jumped upwards, sending another wave of frost in his direction. This time, Pitch countered the frost and arrow with nightmare sand and Merida watched in shock as the ice and darkness blended together, before exploding in showers of blue and black.

"Let her go!" Jack's rage could be heard in his voice, read on his face. With all his energy, he sent a gust of wind and snow towards Pitch, who evaded it once again.

"It's no use, Jack Frost. Your tricks won't work on me. Not again." Just as Pitch raised his hand to attack, Merida shot her third arrow, hitting right at Pitch's hand, which caused him to stop his attack on Jack, turning instead to face Merida. By now, more Nightmares had appeared around, all waiting for Pitch's sign to attack. With a click of his fingers, Pitch commanded them to attack Merida, who stood tall with her bow, just as Jack raced to her side to help her. The Nightmares were almost at the two, when a burst of hot flame surrounded the room, engulfing all the Nightmares in the proximity. As Hiccup, riding Toothless, emerged into the room, Jack grabbed Merida's arm and lifted her into the air, before throwing her towards Hiccup.

"Pitch's gone!" Hiccup cried over the burning flames, his eyes glancing around the room - there was no sign of Pitch Black. "Jack! The door! It's open!" Jack, who had been flying around looking for Pitch, quickly changed directions, heading towards the door. Hiccup landed Toothless on the ground, and after helping Merida off, the two ran to the edge of the door.

Jack had untied Rapunzel from her bindings, and was now embracing her in a tight hug. "Oh, Jack! I didn't know it was a trick - he - he pretended to be - to be my parents, and then lulled me here. He used me to get you!" Rapunzel's voice was full of anxiety and fear, and even though Jack kept reassuring her, telling her that everything was alright, her eyes were still wide with fear. When she saw Hiccup and Merida, she broke free of Jack's embrace, walking towards the two, pulling them into a tight hug. "Thank you. Thank you, for saving me, all of you."

"Now that's done," Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Can we please leave? This place gives me the creeps…" Earning chuckles from the other three, they proceeded to leave Pitch's lair.

**(A few hours later)**

"What're you thinking about?" Looking up, Jack shifted aside on the cliff, leaving room for Rapunzel to sit next to him.

"Pitch is still out there. He's using you - and Hiccup, and possibly even Merida - to get to me." Jack's eyebrows furrowed together, his hand balled into a fist at his sides.

"Hey, you have nothing to worry about. Pitch can never make us betray you, Jack. We'll always believe in you." Giving him a reassuring smile, Rapunzel placed one of her hands on his, leaning her head on his shoulder, "And even if we're in trouble - you're always there to save us. You're our Guardian. Hiccup and Merida know that, too." Looking down from the cliff, Jack smiled slightly. On the ground beneath, Hiccup was trying to teach Merida how to properly maneuver Toothless - something that seemed impossible.

"Do you think she's just pretending not to know so that he'll hold her hand more?" Jack asked, his voice full of mockery and teasing. Beside him, Rapunzel merely shrugged, a small smile on her face.

"Who knows," she said dreamingly, her green eyes moving towards the setting sun ahead of them.


End file.
